ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Arsenio Hall
Arsenio Hall, (February, 12, 1956), is an African-American actor, comedian, and former talk show host. He is best known for his talk show, The Arsenio Hall Show, and his roles in the films Coming To America and Harlem Nights. Ghostbusters Voice Roles Main Roles Arsenio Hall was the voice of Winston Zeddemore in The Real Ghostbusters seasons 1-3. Hall also voiced the Icon Ghost, itself, in animated links shown before and after commercial breaks. Incidental Roles Career In 1984, he was also the announcer/sidekick for Alan Thicke during the ill-fated talk show Thicke of the Night. In 1986, the FOX network introduced The Late Show Starring Joan Rivers, created to directly challenge The Tonight Show Starring Johnny Carson. After a moderate start, ratings for the show soon sagged. Behind-the-scenes relations between Rivers and network executives at Fox quickly eroded and Rivers left the show in 1987. Renamed The Late Show, it featured several hosts including Ross Shafer, Suzanne Somers, Richard Belzer, and Robert Townsend before it was cancelled in 1988. Hall was chosen to host the show in the fall of 1987, and proved to be immensely popular. In 1988, he co-starred in the comedy film Coming to America with Murphy. From January 2, 1989 until May 27, 1994, he hosted a syndicated late-night talk show, The Arsenio Hall Show. The show was known for the audience's shouting "Woof, woof, woof!" while pumping their fists--a chant that was used by fans of the Cleveland Browns football team. He also had a rivalry with Jay Leno after he was named host of The Tonight Show, during which Hall said that he would "kick Jay's ass" in the ratings game. The two have since patched up their differences and Hall has made numerous appearances on The Tonight Show. He is also remembered for having had his hair cut into a Hi-top fade during this period. Hall used his fame during this period to help fight worldwide prejudice against HIV & AIDS, after his close friend Magic Johnson contracted the disease. Hall and Johnson filmed a PSA about the disease that aired in the early 1990s. Since The Arsenio Hall Show ended, Hall has made only infrequent appearances on television (including a short-lived 1997 sitcom called Arsenio) before starring in Martial Law with Sammo Hung from 1999–2000 and hosting the revival of Star Search in 2003. In addition, as of 2008, Hall is a guest co-host on Wednesday evenings on the Tim Conway Jr. radio show on 97.1 in late 2007.KLSX in Los Angeles. Trivia *For a brief period of time around 1989, Arsenio donned a fat suit and portrayed his "little brother" Chunky A. Arsenio appeared as Chunky a few times on his talk show, and even recorded an album entitled "Large and In Charge" in character. *On page 12 panel 4 of Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #3, right of Peter is a list of names including Hall. *On page 9 panel 3 of Ghostbusters Annual 2017, Mallory's Partner on the left is based on 1980/90s era Arsenio Hall. External Links * Spook Central's Cast & Crew page contains a couple of songs and liner book scans of the Chunky A "Large and In Charge" album. References Gallery Arsenio_Hall_2-1.jpg| ArsenioHallAutograph1.jpg|Autographed Photo (formerly owned by Paul Rudoff) ArsenioHallAutograph2.jpg|Autographed Photo (formerly owned by Paul Rudoff) Arsenio_Hall_Chunky_A_Album_Cover.jpg|Chunky A: Large and In Charge album cover StraczynskiRGBCastGetRealIssue3.jpg|Referenced in Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #3 MalloysPartner01.jpg|Nod to Arsenio seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 MalloysPartner02.jpg|Nod to Arsenio seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 MalloysPartner03.jpg|Nod to Arsenio seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 MalloysPartner04.jpg|Nod to Arsenio seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 MalloysPartner05.jpg|Nod to Arsenio seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 Category:Voice actors Category:RGB Voice Actors